metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The American Philosophers
The American Philosophers was the American faction of the Philosophers formed after World War II. History With the death of the Wisemen's Committee and the loss of the Philosophers' Legacy, the whole organization lost control with tensions rising between the nations, and among the Philosophers, tearing the group and the world into three superpowers; America, Russia, and China. Cause and effect were as one; the tension between the three feuding remnants of the Philosophers was the hidden face of the Cold War as each group attempted to concentrate power in their own nation. One of the main reasons why the Cold War started was the rivalry and fight for the Legacy, between the three nations. All of the three nations were fighting for the wealth since they required the Philosophers' Legacy to win the Cold War and become the dominant superpower. In the midst of the chaos, the Philosophers' financial manager, Boris Volgin, was able to maintain complete control of it when its leadership died. In addition, the Russian Philosophers and the American Philosophers' relations turned sour after the Russians deliberately sent misinformation to the United States about John von Neumann being a Nazi spy in order to sabotage the Manhattan Project, specifically due to the Soviets not wanting America to develop a plutonium bomb too soon. In 1961, the American President John F. Kennedy fell into disfavor with the Philosophers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iR9cGkt5FK8 In 1962, because of The Boss's use of the Philosophers' spy network, as well as the botched Lady Mercury mission, the American Philosophers ordered her into Dolinovodno, Tselinoyarsk, USSR to fight her former comrade, The Sorrow, in battle, and threatened to murder their child should both of them live. In 1964, The Boss and her charisma was considered a threat to the American Philosophers, more specifically to the CIA portion of the American Philosophers, and the DCI commenced the Virtuous Mission where the FOX unit sent their first agent Naked Snake to rescue Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. However, Snake encountered Colonel Volgin (the son of the Philosophers' financial manager) and The Boss after the two had formed a pact. After Snake was outmatched by The Boss, he lost Sokolov in the process. Unbeknownst to Snake or to Volgin, The Boss was actually faking her pact to Volgin under CIA orders in order to retrieve the Philosophers Legacy. To make matters worse, Volgin fired an American made Davy Crockett on Russian soil, officially forcing the American government into revising the mission (in actuality, this was anticipated and planned by the CIA). A week later, during Operation Snake Eater (which Hot Coldman, a director in the CIA. planned), Snake was sent to eliminate Volgin and The Boss, in order for America (the American Philosophers) to prove its innocence to Russia (the Russian Philosophers). After Snake succeeded in his mission, the DCI was took possession of the Legacy, although he lied to the rest of the government by stating that Snake didn't recover the Legacy in order to keep it for himself with the intention of reviving the American Philosophers. In 1970, the American Philosophers were in an internal power struggle within between the CIA and the DoD. Tired of the American Philosophers's bickering, Zero and Ocelot decided it was time to reform the Philosophers. After Big Boss (Naked Snake) destroyed the ICBMG that Gene intended to launch towards the end of the San Hieronymo Incident, former Philosopher sleeper agent Ocelot (working together with Zero) killed the DCI, thus acquiring complete control of the Philosophers' Legacy (i.e. the complete list with the identities of Philosopher members). The "end" of the American Philosophers With the list of Philosopher members, Zero ended the Philosophers and led the reorganized American Philosophers to continue the omnipotence over the American government and way of life. Agents *Naked Snake (unknowingly) *Ocelot (ADAM) *EVA *The Boss *Hot Coldman *DCI Notes and references See also *Philosophers' Legacy *The Russian Philosophers *The Chinese Philosophers *The Patriots Category:Groups Category:Patriots